bioshockfandomcom-20200223-history
Manta Ray Lounge
The Manta Ray Lounge is a large club located in the Bathyspheres DeLuxe showroom of the Housewares building of Fontaine's in Rapture. History When Fontaine's was still in operation, the Manta Ray Lounge was one of the many lavish nightclubs in Rapture. With its high ceilings, large windows, ornate design, and VIP booths for high-end customers, the Manta Ray Lounge was a popular destination for high rollers looking for an evening of fine liquor, classy music, and dancing. The elevator in the rear of the establishment, labeled 'Executive Suite', leads to Fontaine's office. When the shopping complex was converted into a prison, and Atlas began taking command over the department store, he used the Lounge as storage for food supplies. The space was watched over by his followers, who were ordered to distribute food to the other prisoners to win over their allegiance. Not long after, a gang of Splicers, desperate for much needed supplies, organized an assault, broke in, and killed the men guarding it. ''Burial at Sea - Episode 2'' If Elizabeth enters the Manta Ray while exploring Bathyspheres DeLuxe, she will notice the place is filled with Splicers and Security Turrets. A special note reveals that three bottles found on the second floor VIP lounge form a lock to a hidden room. If the bottles are turned in the right direction, the passage will open to reveal Frank Fontaine's secret panic room, which contained his many disguises. After Elizabeth's return from Columbia, she must enter the club to use the elevator to gain access to the top of the structure. There she can place the Lutece Particle to float the building back up to the city above. As she enters, security forces have already taken over the establishment as they execute the remaining splicers and members of Atlas' army while searching for her under Andrew Ryan's orders. Elizabeth can choose to fight them or quickly run to the elevator. Reception The reception area was where the guests of the Manta Ray checked-in, waited for other members of their party, got their reservation, and left their coats and hats. After entering the main door, there is a long hallway that leads to a counter and to its right a stairway leading to another counter in the Main Lounge. When she enters, Elizabeth observes one of the doors to the main space blown inward off its hinges. Main Lounge The Main Lounge is the large and luxurious "club" area, with a bar and several tables for the guests to socialize around. A large "lamp" structure is set in the middle of the lounge with a wall with glass surrounding the bottom of the lamp, with several couches for the guests. It has now been converted in to a storage area for the supplies gathered by Atlas followers with several crates and canned food. The lounge has suffered some damage over time, with a lamp fallen from the roof, causing a leak. Broken glass can be found all over the Lounge, making it hard to move around without being noticed. Dancing Lounge A smaller more private area with doors locked from the inside. There are two vents Elizabeth can access the area through. Inside are several tables, a Circus of Values vending machine, a dancing platform or stage, and Sander Cohen's art installation Regardèrent et Furent Observés. The area itself is slightly flooded, with a likely trapped Splicer wandering around. Booker comments about a poster for Elizabeth's album "You Belong to Me," found on the small stage. Several Lockpicks found here insures that the player can escape through the locked doors. Storage Area The Manta Ray's storage area and wine cellar. In this small room servers retrieved desired vintages of wine and other usable items as they were needed. The room was conveniently used by the staff, as it is accessible from both the Main and Upper Lounge. After coming to terms with his faith, this prisoner ended his own life after consuming a large amount of Absinthe. He now rests on a chair, covered in his own vomit, along the bottles, among which lies a bottle of the Peeping Tom Plasmid. The leak from the Main Lounge has flooded the lower portion, where Samantha Kemp's diary sits on a trail of plates. Upper Lounge A stairway leading to a more secluded area, from the Main Lounge, containing a bar and several booths for more private meetings, one with a Turret. Three of the finest wine bottles the lounge had to offer is on display on a counter in a cozy small area with couches. The elevator to Executive Suite can be found here and a door to the storage area, both locked. Crossbow welding Splicers keeps a lookout from a balcony, looking over the rest of the lounge. If the player has found all four of the Coded Messages, one may turn the three bottles and open up Fontaine's Hidden Panic Room. When fleeing to the Executive Suit, A Ryan Security guard manages to open the door to the lift, just before Elizabeth gets there. Fontaine's Panic Room This secret room was where Fontaine kept several of his disguises hidden away so no one would learn of his multiple personas. The room has a makeup desk under a large mirror, several wigs and outfits on mannequins, two cabinets and a radio. Entering this room will give Elizabeth the realization of Atlas actually being Frank Fontaine. A vial of raw ADAM can be found on one of the smaller tables, examining the vial will cause Elizabeth to suffer a vision of a Little Sister stabbing a grotesque looking man in the events to come.Elizabeth's comment on YouTube Executive Suite Frank Fontaine's private office at the top of the Housewares building. Like his workspace at Fontaine Futuristics, this space had Fontaine's desk set up in front of a large window that once looked over Rapture. Now the view is of the seabed covered in mines. The window takes the form of the eye of the seahorse that the Housewares department is modeled after. A structural model of Fontaine's Department Store is set in the middle of the room. After Fontaine's was converted, Atlas and his closest followers took over the office, and set up printing machines to spread the word about Atlas. New Discoveries New Plasmids and Mods *Peeping Cloak Mod Audio Diaries # Frank Fontaine - You Stupid Bastard - Fontaine's Panic Room, on the vanity # Johnny Demarco - C'est La Vie - Next to the corpse in the Main Lounge Reception # Samantha Kemp - Atlas Provides - Storage Area, on a trail of plates Need to Know Theater *Regardèrent et Furent Observés Videos Gallery DLCC_Death_Rap5282 - Kopie.jpg|''The Lounge's neon sign.'' DLCC_Death_Rap5162 - Kopie.jpg|''The Bar area.'' 2014-03-30 00001.jpg|''A poster for "You Belong to Me" found in the Lounge.'' Atlas secret.jpg|''Fontaine's disguising room.'' Officedepartmentmodel.jpg|''A model of the department store in Fontaine's office.'' Behind the Scenes *Inside Fontaine's panic room Elizabeth can find a disguise resembling a stereotypical Chinese man consisting of a Coolie hat and exaggerated Fu Manchu mustache and beard attached to a face mask. This mask was originally planned to be worn by an enemy encountered by Booker in the Hall of Heroes. Its presence here is likely a reference to Fontaine's quote from BioShock, where he claimed "Hell, once I was even a Chinaman for six months!"Atlas/Fontaine's Radio Message *The ADAM Vial in Fontaine's Panic Room is one of the only times ADAM has been seen in its unprocessed form. *After finding all four Coded Messages, Elizabeth will comment on the three bottles in the Upper Lounge, saying: "Those bottles... Just like on the coded note to Fontaine..." This is likely a mistake since Elizabeth is not yet aware of Atlas true identity. **The subtitle for this is written wrongly, it reeds: "Those bottles... Just like on coded the note to Fontaine..." *The Splicers being executed in Main Lounge Reception after Elizabeth returns from Columbia will react as fleeing Columbia Citizen if not executed and will not participate in combat. *The two Turrets in the Storage Area and Upper Lounge will disappear after Elizabeth returns from Columbia. However, the once triggered by the alarm if one hits the red pin while Lockpicking will not. * The Ryan Security guard trying to open the Executive Suite lift is just tempering with the wall, since the lift doesn't have an elevator call button. *There doesn't seem to be any additional space where Atlas' men could have been hiding in the Executive Suite before ambushing Elizabeth. References de:Manta Ray lounge Category:Rapture Businesses Category:Housewares